Family Ghosts
by Magical.Misses.Mistoffelees
Summary: Flydora and Mistoffelees go for a walk, but seem to quickly run into trouble.Will Misto be able to save them both,or will he fall to the ghost that seems to linger.You don't have to read the first two to know what's going on!I promise you really don't!


**This is a one-shot that's like a sequel to my story that I wrote what seems like forever ago called Family Times, yeah it was forever ago. **

**I disclaim all publicly known figures.**

_**For all of you who didn't read the past ones, here's the low down. Misto was in love with this cat named Rimabeth, blah blah blah Misto left her (secretly to save his family) then she found out and went over to macavity to save his arse, so then she got kidnapped. Then a couple other people got kidnapped, then she was mad at Misto for leaving her. Then this one guy –Ripton- came in and he was all "Ohhh Rimaaaa my love I love you soooo" and then Misto went Jackie Chan on his butt and then they escaped after killing Macavity. Then I think… Rima got kidnapped by Ripton and Misto, Tugger, and Munk went to go save her…. But the building caught on fire and Tugger and her got knocked out. When she woke up she admitted to having mated with Ripton when she was younger and had had a kit. Misto was all pissy cuz if you mate once you can't fall in love again, plus she mated out of the tribe (as in they didn't know) so then she was banished and became a stripper :D then they found her and she came back and I was like "nooo I love you guys" and then Griddlebone killed her. **_

_**So now you're caught up.**_

Mistoffelees didn't want to move on, never once did he want to replace her. But then he met Flydora and he felt… better. She was just so nice, so sweet, and he always felt whole when she was around. He still mourned Rimabeth, hell, it still hurt just to say her name. Munkustrap was better, but Jemima had become very quiet even though she was 'going out' withTumblebrutus. Tugger had become very secluded, spending most of his time with his brother and niece or with Bomba.

The whole yard had changed.

Except Dueteronomy. He was still cold, and still just a bastard who didn't give a shit that his daughter was slaughtered. The cats had grown a distaste for him, well, those who at least were in their own right of mind. Jenny, Jelly, Admetus Sr., and Asparagus still thought he was just downright glorious.

But Misto just didn't move on in ways that he should've. There were still so many things that reminded him of _her_ , he couldn't walk down certain alleys, he couldn't see their old hide-out from when they were kits. Was this how it was for everyone? It didn't matter though - Rimabeth was dead, she was gone, and she wasn't ever coming back.

"Misto?" The tux looked up at her as she put a paw on his shoulder. She was pretty, not seductive like Bombalurina, gracious like Victoria, or gorgeous like Exotica, she was just pretty. She had green eyes, and smooth red fur that had stripes of orange, white, and black. Her tail was unnaturally long, and often flicked side to side like a pendulum. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, quiet fine dear," He whispered looking out the window. His heart did this horrible squeezey-thing at the thought that he once looked out this same window and felt nothing but hatred towards Rimabeth. Dora sat next to him, absentmindedly stroking his arm.

"Would you like to go for a walk maybe? Clear your head and all that," She gave a soft smile. One thing Misto loved about her, was that she was soft, she was quiet, she wasn't loud and obnoxious.

"Now?"

"Or later," She shrugged, looking out the window and wondering what he was thinking about. When they'd first met, all she could think about was how positively blue his eyes were. When she met the tribe and they told her about Rimabeth, she wasn't sure what to feel. Jealous? Anxious? Inferior? Whatever she was _supposed_ to feel didn't matter, she felt odd. She knew that they couldn't truly mate now, and that he might not ever love her as much as he did his first mate.

"Are you doing anything special tonight then?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Besides staying in with an unusually handsome Tom? No," She giggled lightly to herself, thinking of how silly it must have sounded.

"Let's leave now then," He stood, and entwining her paw with hers left the den. People didn't look at them oddly anymore like they first had, they used to gawk at what an odd couple they made. They walked down the back trails of the junkyard and out past the fence, he helped her over a few boxes until they finally made it into an open alley. She rested her arm in the crook of his paw and he lead the way.

They had been walking for nearly a half an hour when Flydora said, "Did you want to head back now?" He nodded, turning on his heel and heading for the opening of the alley. Three dogs jumped down, seeming to come from nowhere.

"Where d'ya think yer' goin'?" His cockney accent was thick as he and the other pollicles blocked their exit.

"Alright," Misto had gotten himself out of these situations before. "Let's not be hasty, just let the lady go and handle this like gentlemen."

The Pollicle laughed, low and throaty, "I ain't no gentleman,"

"Come on fella's, you don't really want to take us. Look, we're just skin and bone!" He emphasized by pulling on his own fur. Flydora began to slowly back away, step by step.

"Misto," She whispered, afraid for both of them.

"It's alright dear," He looked over his shoulder and gave her a fake smile. They were still a good few meters away, and the dogs were in no hurry to pounce. He could feel the static building up in his paws, but he didn't want to use it all up and burn out. But it looked as though he was going to have to.

He let the magic fly out of his paw, sending one of them flying back and another stumbling to the ground. Unfortunately the wave of power knocked over a large pile of boxes and they came crashing down onto the two cats. Dora screamed and the conjurer tried to push her out of the way as much as he could before he was crushed. There was this shock of pain, and then black.

"Misto? Misto are you feeling alright now?" His eyes fluttered open, blurry vision slowly clearing up. He shifted his head, which hurt more than he thought it would, and hissed. "You shouldn't move,"

He looked up, a blurry vision of a turtle queen standing over him seemed confusing for a moment.

"Rima?" He said hoarsely, blinking until his sight became clear. She smiled and patted his arm gently,

"Hey," She whispered back glad he was alright.

"What happened?" He didn't try to move, he didn't feel like doing anything besides marveling at how beautiful she was.

"You were attacked by some pollicles, a pile of boxes fell on top of you and you got knocked out," She sat down on the cot and stroked his arm. "You've been out for almost two days,"

"Where's Flydora?" He wondered aloud, knitting his eyebrows together. Hurt flashed through her features before they were replaced with concern.

"She's in the other room with Jelly just now," She stood up and crossed her arms as she looked out the window. "they don't expect her to wake up for another two days."

He looked at her for a moment in awe. In the moonlight she looked almost… transparent. He could practically see right through the front of her face, her fur and skin were nearly clear. Had he hit his head this hard? Or was there something else… yes, there had to be. It was there, lurking in the back of his mind and itching to show off. He'd forgotten something.

And then it hit him. "Rimabeth… you…" He trailed off as she gave him a dazzling smile. "You can't be here."

"Do you not want me here?" She looked as if he'd just smacked her. Her eyes got wide and her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Rima.. you're dead."

"What?"

"Rima, I watched you die. You _can't_ be here." He stated simply, as if it was something he'd said all the time. _Oh yeah, you're dead, but I'm still prattling on with you. But in reality you're not here so I'm going crazy. _

"You need to wake up now, " She walked over to him and brought her face to his, bumping her nose against his. "Wake up Misto."

"What?"

"Wake up!"

Mistoffelees' eyes snapped open, and he began coughing with the inhalation of dust. "Flydora?" He cried out, waving his hand to try and clear the air. In the smoggy air he could barely see her laying on the ground.

"Dora!" He began to army-crawl towards her, covering her body with his own. "Come on sweetie get up for me," He begged, shaking her body slightly. When she didn't respond he groaned as he got to his knees. Pain shot through his spine, but right now all he cared about was getting her out of here and back to Jenny. He rolled her onto his arms and then hoisted her up over his shoulder. He didn't have the strength to do this in any other situation, but the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins gave him the power to save her. He climbed the steps to the fire escape, back down to the opening of the alley, and trudged back to the yard.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

It came to a point where he just couldn't carry her anymore, he couldn't even drag himself another step. _I can take her just one more step, just one more step. _If he kept thinking like that he'd be able to get her to Jenny. His knees began to shake and he fell to the ground.

"Mistoffelees? Mistoffelees!" Munkustrap came running to his friends aid easily picking up Flydora by himself. Alonzo came up behind him, taking the tux's arm and throwing it over his shoulder, pulling him to stand up while still supporting most of the conjurer's weight.

"Get these two to Jenny, fast!"

By the time Mistoffelees got to the infirmary he was swaying in and out of consciousness. Alonzo lay him down on the bed, calling out his name, but it seemed like the protector was just too far away to even bother answering.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Light streamed through the window and onto Misto's face, warming up his fur. He blearily opened his eyes and saw out the window past colored glass bottles and the open window. A warm wind blew over him, moving his fur gently as if the day wanted to greet him.

"Thank you,"

**Yup, I'm a sucker for cute stuff:D Sorry I've been such a bum and not been updating. I'm lame.**

**Review anyways?**

**You know you want toooo!**


End file.
